Quadrant Types (SEV)
These are found in the QuadrantTypes.txt file in the Data directory. Mid-Life *"Standard middle age section of the galaxy." **This quadrant type has mostly habitable systems. It does have a variety of non-habitable systems, but those do not spawn often. **It uses Random System Placement. **Number of Locations: 0 Cluster *"A globular cluster section of the galaxy." **This has the same system types and ratio as Mid-Life. **It uses Clusters System Placement. **Number of Locations: 0 NOTEs: The map is largely random, but systems are spawned in 12 groups. Each of the groups is separated from the others somewhat. The game seems to choose the number of systems to spawn first, then divide by 12, round up, and place systems in groups. But the number it chooses to use per group is usually the same for all groups, except the last(lower right) group. Each of the other 11 groups normally has the exact same number of systems. The 12th group(and sometimes the 11th) usually has somewhat less due to the way rounding is carried out. For example, if the map has a total of 115 systems, 115 divided 12 is slightly more than 9. Thus the first eleven groups will have 10 systems. Then the final group will have 5. Or if the number is 62, the game will generate 10 groups of 6 and the 11th will have 2, with 0 systems in the 12th group. The more systems in the Quadrant the less issues are created by rounding. Galactic Edge *"The galactic edge where systems are spread evenly." **This has the same System Types and ratio as Mid-Life. **It uses Diffuse System Placement. This is similar to Random, but with the systems somewhat more evenly distributed. **Number of Locations: 0 NOTE: Diffuse placement only works up to around 160 systems. More than that get placed in the upper left corner of the map. Spiral Arm *"Standard galaxy quadrant." **This has the same System Types and ratio as Mid-Life. **It uses Spiral System Placement. This form of placement attempts to form the map into a roundish shape with pinwheel arms. **Number of Locations: 0 NOTE: This does not work well for large Quadrants as it tends to place many systems on the edge of the map. Once the edge is filled the remainder get placed in the upper left corner of the map. This can be reduced by adding Locations. Grid *"A section of the galaxy that is very grid-like in appearance." **This has the same System Types and ratio as Mid-Life. **It uses Grid System Placement. Systems are placed only at certain points on the map. These points are arranged in a 13 by 9 grid. The map tends to have systems connected to the closest nearby systems with Warp Points arranged in a square grid. **Number of Locations: 0 NOTE: a 13x9 grid is only slots for 117 systems. More than that get placed in the upper left corner of the map. Ancient *"Ancient section of the galaxy mired with nebulae and black holes." **This uses the same System Types as Mid-Life, but with the ratio skewed in the direction of uninhabitable systems. **It uses Random System Placement. **Number of Locations: 0 Diamond *"Diamond-shaped section of the galaxy." **This has the same System Types and ratio as Mid-Life. **It uses Random System Placement. **Number of Locations: 121 The Diamond shape comes from the arrangement of the Locations. NOTE: 121 is a larger number of systems than some Quadrants have as their total. In those cases it doesn't finish placing the Locations.